Un minuto y algunos pocos segundos
by ReaderSoul
Summary: "Y Yamaguchi piensa distraídamente, que sólo basta alrededor de un minuto y algunos pocos segundos para que la imagen que él tiene de Tsukishima Kei se rompa en pequeños fragmentos;porque a fin de cuentas Tsukishima también es una persona normal de carne y hueso, lleno de dudas, miedos y pesadillas que finge que no ha tenido ni nunca podría llegar a tener"


_**Música de fondo**_: Right here- Ashes Remain.

_**Total de palabras:**_ 1.377.

Espero que les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…***Alrededor de un minuto y algunos pocos segundos*…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

_Martes 20:14pm_

_Ven a casa. Puedes quedarte a dormir._

_Tsukishima._

…

Yamaguchi no se sorprende de que el texto sea tan corto y frívolo. Tampoco le sorprende que Tsukishima se lo haya enviado repentinamente a las 8:14 de la noche cuando bien pudo habérselo dicho esa misma mañana en clases. No le molesta, de todas formas. De vez en cuando, Tsukishima solía enviarle mensajes similares a ese. Antes, _muy_ de vez en cuando. Yamaguchi no está seguro de si debe preocuparse por ese hecho. Antes lo hacía.

_Antes_. Hace unos años. Hace unos cuantos meses. ¿Tres semanas atrás, aproximadamente?

Puede que talvez si deba preocuparse un poco. Aunque intenta no demostrarlo en el mensaje.

…

_Martes 20:16pm_

_Okay, en un rato estoy allí, Tsukki! :)_

_Yamaguchi._

…

No sabe por qué, pero Yamaguchi siente que el mensaje le salió algo forzado, pero prefiere no pensar demasiado en eso.

Busca ropa para dormir y el uniforme de la escuela. Guarda todo dentro de su mochila y baja los escalones de tres en tres, intentando aparentar una calma que nadie puede ver dentro de esa casa vacía. Cierra la puerta con llave y su celular vibra en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones negros.

…

_Martes 20:20pm_

_Gracias, Yamaguchi._

_Tsukishima._

…

Yamaguchi corre calle abajo, con la mochila golpeteando secamente sus omóplatos y el teléfono aún encendido iluminando el oscuro asfalto por entremedio de sus dedos.

Hacia tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de mensajes.

***00*00***

Yamaguchi no se sorprende de encontrar la puerta sin seguro y las luces de la planta baja apagadas. Tampoco le sorprende que Tsukishima este encerrado en su habitación, recostado contra la cabecera de la cama, con los cascos puestos a volumen máximo y la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente en las sábanas.

Tadashi cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza, consiguiendo que Tsukishima parpadee y lo mire, algo perdido. Yamaguchi sonríe un poco, tímido e inseguro, sintiendo el ritmo pesado de su corazón vibrando en su pecho, tratando de reprimir el impulso de frotar su nuca. En cambio, juguetea un poco con sus manos y Kei suspira en silencio quitándose los auriculares mientras se pega contra la pared blanca, justo bajo uno de los pósters de una de sus bandas favoritas, una que Yamaguchi no conoce, dejando sus lentes de montura negra sobre la mesita de noche. Parece cansado, aunque Tadashi no puede estar tan seguro de eso.

-Te tardaste- comenta Kei mientras toquetea su celular dando fin al murmullo enlatado de la musica, en el vago intento de dar pie a una conversación; su voz es la misma de siempre, igual de lenta y monótona, y sus ojos color bronce siguen siendo igual de aburridos y opacos como Tadashi recuerda que eran la última vez que lo vio sin sus lentes puestos. Pero de todas formas, hay algo diferente en él. Algo más apagado, más melancólico, algo que no puede ver a simple vista pero que sabe que está ahí. Lo intuye, sólo que no tiene un nombre correcto para darle.

A veces, Yamaguchi siente que no le conoce lo suficiente.

-Lo siento Tsukki, tenía que avisar que estaría aquí- miente con descaro forzando una sonrisa que intenta ser despreocupada. Ambos se dan cuenta, aunque Kei no da indicio de importarle el patético engaño; asiente con la cabeza, apenas en un gesto vago, como una marioneta a la que le hacen rebotar un poco los hilos que la sostienen con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Yamaguchi deja su mochila y cazadora a los pies de la cama, con un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y la cabeza hecha un lío, intentando dar con algún tema con el cual seguir la conversación y ahogar el pesado silencio.

Ninguno parece lo suficientemente interesante para decirlo en voz alta, por lo que prefiere hacer lo mismo de siempre.

Se acerca despacio, fingiendo que no nota la mirada de Tsukishima analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiéndose estúpidamente como un pequeño animal indefenso en la mira de un feroz depredador, y se acuesta en el espacio vacío, con la nuca apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, mirando de reojo a su amigo y regalándole una sonrisa pequeña, suave y un poco más sincera. Kei desvía la mirada, jugueteando con sus cascos blancos sobre su regazo. Sin darse cuenta, Yamaguchi comienza a contar los segundos con la mirada fija en el techo, limitándose a esperar.

Cuando llega a quince, Tsukishima se acuesta con la cabeza sobre la almohada y su hombro pegado al brazo del otro. Yamaguchi traga saliva y retoma la cuenta, fingiendo que no nota el sutil contacto de la mano de Tsukishima junto a la suya.

Para cuando llega a veintiocho, Tsukishima se coloca de lado, de cara a Yamaguchi, y apoya su frente contra el brazo de este. Tadashi retiene la respiración por unos cuantos segundos, antes de liberarla lentamente, sintiendo el frío rostro de Kei traspasar la tela de su remera de manga larga y su aliento cálido acariciar pausadamente su piel, provocándole escalofríos. Vuelve a contar, sin darse cuenta que se ha saltado unos seis segundos.

A los treinta y nueve, cuarenta y cinco en realidad, Kei mueve el brazo y rodea la cintura de Yamaguchi, atrayéndolo hacia él. Tadashi se mueve, colocándose de frente al otro, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada, intentando no prestar atención a la ligera punzada que siente en el pecho, ante el acelerado bombeo de su corazón. Ya no sabe cuantos segundos van ni en que número se ha quedado. El recordar cómo respirar con normalidad le parece más importante que eso.

A los cincuenta segundos, Tsukishima acerca su cara al hombro y cuello de Yamaguchi apretando con más y más fuerza su pequeña cintura, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y pegándose completamente a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con él o temiera que fuera a escaparse. Tadashi le devuelve lentamente el abrazo, delineando con la punta de sus dedos la curva de sus brazos delgados y hombros anchos, dudando en si acariciar o no sus cabellos, como hacía su madre con él durante las noches que le era imposible dormir por las pesadillas; él no sabe si Tsukishima tiene miedo a algo y la sola idea le parece demasiado errónea para estar hablando de su mejor amigo. Para cuando se cumplen los sesenta segundos, Yamaguchi se ha decidido por hacerlo, disfrutando del tacto suave de sus hebras doradas bajo sus dedos, rozando superficialmente con los labios su frente.

Y piensa distraídamente, que sólo basta alrededor de un minuto y algunos pocos segundos para que la imagen que él tiene de Tsukishima Kei se rompa en pequeños fragmentos; no porque Tsukishima este llorando, o porque se descargue gritando, pataleando, golpeando o insultando, porque sencillamente, él no necesita nada de eso para que Tadashi le entienda, pero su silencio grita sin voz ni tono problemas e inseguridades que nadie llega a escuchar porque él no desea ceder sus secretos. Y a Yamaguchi le duele un poco verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable, mas no se sorprende de encontrar un Tsukki diferente bajo esa coraza de segura indiferencia, porque a fin de cuentas Tsukishima también es una persona normal de carne y hueso, lleno de dudas, miedos y pesadillas que finge que no ha tenido ni nunca podría llegar a tener, y las oculta tras alguna puerta olvidada en el interior de su mente. Pero en algún momento esa puerta cede y Yamaguchi se alegra un poco al saber que es él quien lo ayuda a soportar ese fatídico peso.

Por eso, y muchas otras razones que en es momento prefiere no detenerse a analizar, se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo de Kei, apoyándolo en sus preocupaciones y diciendo sin palabras, _aquí estoy, _como ha hecho Tsukishima con él todo este tiempo, sin pedir que le cuente cosas que no desea exponer en voz alta, porque así es el Tsukishima Kei que él conoce y lo respeta, lo admira y lo quiere de la misma forma que lleva haciéndolo todos estos años, esperando a que el otro lo entienda.

Y Tsukishima lo entiende. Siempre lo entiende.

-Gracias, Yamaguchi.

Tadashi no contesta, porque no es necesario hacerlo. Pega su frente a la coronilla de Tsukishima y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del agradable calorcito que emana su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho rozar el suyo con cada pequeña bocanada de aire que toman y el aroma sutil de sus cabellos envolviendo sus sentidos, que le relaja y adormece con cariño. Y Yamaguchi sabe que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos dirá nada respecto a esto y fingirán que este momento no ha pasado.

Y eso está bien, porque con solo poder sostenerse el uno al otro sin necesidad de explicar nada, les es más que suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Pienso que todos tenemos esos días en que necesitamos aferrarnos a alguien sin una razón aparente. O puede que si tengamos un porqué, sólo que no tenemos las fuerzas ni ganas para decirlo en voz alta. Creo que Tsukki también puede tener esos momentos, ¿y quién mejor que Yamaguchi para que lo sostenga?

Sin más por decir, espero que estén bien y para quienes necesiten ese abrazo, desde aquí les mando uno virtual.

Espero que nos leamos pronto, ¡hasta la próxima!

_Bel._


End file.
